


Promposal

by banewolf



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, simonbram
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewolf/pseuds/banewolf
Summary: This is really short. Bram is a nervous ball of cute trying to ask Simon to go to prom with him.





	Promposal

The grass was soft and moist beneath Simons back, his eyes were sealed tightly closed but he could feel the strong warmth on his face from the bright sun. He reached over for Bram who had been laying next to him. His hand landed on Brams stomach and Bram flinched and let out a laugh. Simons eyes pryed themselves open and he shielded his eyes from the sun turning to look at Bram who was now looking back at him.

"Sorry" Simon laughed softly, shifting on his side to lean up on his hand.

Bram looked radiant in his teal shirt. The sight of his figure on the grass of Simons backyard made Simons chest ache with something so familar that he only ever felt around Bram.

"Don't be." Bram said with his dimply smile, he sat up and sat crossed legged. He began to fidget with his fingers and look at the grass like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Simon grabbed his hands lightly with his free hand "What is it?"

"What?" Bram said quirking an eyebrow, unconvincingly.

Simon smiled sitting up properly, inches away from Bram. "You have that look"

"What look? I don't have a look." Bram argued. 

"You totally have a look when you're nervous about something." Simon said.

Bram hummed. "I'm always nervous about something."

Simon laughed. "Ok, so it's nothing then?"

"Well..." Bram said looking up from the grass to Simon with a nervous smile.

"I totally knew it." Simon said scooting a little closer. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Simon reassured him placing his hand on Brams, he circled his thumb softly around Brams wrist and that made Bram look down and blush. Simons heart thumped in chest, he was starting to get nervous himself.

"It's really not that big of a deal" Bram laughed quietly. "I just I've been thinking for weeks about prom and I-I know you don't usually go to homecoming or anything but I thought maybe prom would be different and if not, I totally understand we can ditch and do something more us. But I've been seeing all these "prom-posals" at school lately and I'm not sure If that's something you would want or not, something tells me it's not. Anyways, it's really stupid but it's our last high school thing, You know? Like with all of us together just highschool kids, who knows where we'll all go from here? I just I-"

"Bram." Simon interrupted with a big smile. "Yes. I will go to prom with you."

Bram let out a deep breath and smiled another dimply smile "Ok, cool." he blushed again.

Simon smiled and placed his hand softly on Brams cheek. Bram leaned into the touch immediately closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them up to look at Simon through his lashes, Simons heart twisted in his chest. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Brams lips, when he started to back away Bram pulled him back in. They smiled into the kiss as Bram pulled him down on the grass with him. Simon caught himself on his hands over bram just barely, they both started laughing.

"So, I was right about the look. I'm kinda doing alright at this boyfriend thing?" Simon asks inches away from Brams face, he lightly rubs their noses together playfully and Bram scrunches his and smiles.

"Well, you haven't hidden from me in any bathrooms yet." he teased, his voice a bit breathless.

Simon laughed tilting his head back a little. "Hey! There's still time." he teased back, leaning down to kiss his incredibly beautiful boyfriend whom he would never ever in a million years hide in a school bathroom from to avoid kissing. If Simon could give up breathing for kissing Bram non-stop instead, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> If you want to you can follow me on twitter @banewolffics


End file.
